<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden days by damipussycomplex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666494">golden days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex'>damipussycomplex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jaydami week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, JayDami Week 2020, M/M, Secret Relationship, damian is a literal prince, jason is his ‘bodyguard’, they also fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has no idea how the queen still hasn’t found out that he’s fucking her son, especially with the young prince’s proclivity for literally jumping on Jason’s dick whenever he catches sight of him, regardless of whether or not anyone can see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jaydami week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayDami Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for day 5 of jaydami week: royalty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jason goes into his bedroom, he finds Prince Damian lounging on top of the bed on his stomach, flipping through one of his books. Jason turns to look over his shoulder and then quickly shuts the door behind him, making sure to lock it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Jason hisses, and the prince spares him a glance before looking back down at the book he’s stolen from Jason’s shelf, swinging his feet in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please address me with respect if you wish for me to acknowledge you,” Damian murmurs, eyes scanning over the book as he turns the page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em> respect,” Jason snaps, watching as Damian scowls at him, then sighs and closes his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Do you have <em>any idea</em> what your mother would do to me if she found out about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian sets the book down to the side, making sure he doesn’t fold or crease any of the pages because Jason doesn’t like that, then sits up properly, back straight the way his mother always tells him to. “I would not allow her, or anyone else for that matter, to do <em>anything</em> to you,” Damian insists, frowning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I appreciate the thought, but <em>I’m</em> the bodyguard here, not you,” Jason says, managing to give Damian a smile. “Your mom hired me to <em>protect</em> you, not <em>fuck</em> you. If she found anything out, not only would I lose my job and source of money, but I’d lose my <em>head</em> too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian looks down at his lap, still frowning, and then his face smooths out, going completely blank as he picks Jason’s book up again and pretends to read it, probably just staring down at the words and not actually taking them in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shall be taking this with me,” Damian says, monotonous, then stands up and walks around Jason to the door, completely ignoring him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason quickly reaches out and grabs his arm to stop him from leaving, and Damian tenses up, shoulders slumping as he looks down at the floor, back to Jason. “Where are you going?” Jason asks softly, and he can tell there’s something wrong when Damian doesn’t try to wrestle his arm out of Jason’s grip, just stares down at the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To my chambers,” Damian mumbles quietly enough that Jason just about hears him say it. Jason frowns at the back of his head, placing a hand on Damian’s shoulder to turn him around so he can see his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jason asks, keeping his voice low. Damian doesn’t say anything for a while, then huffs and looks up at Jason again with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you wish to end this arrangement of ours?” He says, avoiding Jason’s eyes, and suddenly Jason knows exactly what’s wrong, crouching down so that Damian doesn’t have to strain his neck looking up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant,” Jason says softly, touching his fingers to Damian’s face to get Damian to look at him properly. Damian blinks at him twice, and Jason can feel his cheek heating up underneath his fingertips. “I just meant that we both need to be more careful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “It would be easier to stop instead,” Damian says quietly, and Jason frowns at him, at the uncharacteristic behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do <em>you</em> want to end this?” Jason asks him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...no. But your livelihood and safety are more important than me,” Damian says, face softening, and he looks a little shy. It’s cute and makes Jason want to kiss the look right off of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he stands and lifts Damian up off his feet, turning to lightly throw him on the bed and crawling on top of him in one smooth movement. Jason isn’t satisfied until the gold chains wrapped around Damian’s neck and wrists and hips chime as he wraps his legs around Jason’s waist and clutches at his biceps, green eyes wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re staying right here,” Jason tells him, pressing him into the bed. “It’s literally my job to keep <em>you</em> safe, and even if it wasn’t, I’d still want to, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian stares up at him. “<em>Okay?</em>” Jason repeats, shaking him a little until he nods, and Jason kisses his forehead. He’s not expecting it at all when Damian suddenly surges up to give his mouth a quick peck, legs tightening over Jason’s hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason chases after his lips, kisses him until Damian is smiling against his mouth and wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck to pull him even closer, but they both get tangled up in Damian’s robes. “Ugh, these clothes are so impractical,” Jason complains as he tries to free himself from the sheer fabric wrapped around his leg, then freezes when he hears something tearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easier access, I suppose,” Damian says, a tiny grin on his face as his cheeks glow red, and Jason snorts, pressing his mouth to Damian’s jaw as he slides a hand down Damian’s torso. He groans when Damian rolls their hips together, grinding up against Jason’s dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little fucking <em>tease</em>,” Jason growls, and Damian just gives him a little smirk and starts to unbutton Jason’s shirt, leaning up on his elbows to kiss Jason again, but properly this time, sucking on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me,” Damian murmurs, biting his lip. Jason curses under his breath and slips his hand underneath the hem of Damian’s sheer pants to cup between his legs, cursing even louder when he feels just how <em>wet</em> Damian already is, sloppy from when Jason fucked him earlier on in the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty sure fucking you again would be the <em>opposite</em> of being careful,” Jason laughs. Damian snarls at him, baring his teeth until Jason rolls them over so Damian is on top of him, tracing the line of Damian’s spine with his fingertips down to the swell of his ass, squeezing his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Technically, your chambers are further from my mother’s than mine are,” Damian says, moaning as Jason’s thumbs flick at his nipples. “We are less likely to be caught here than there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he spreads his thighs further until he’s practically riding Jason’s cock through the layers of their clothes. “What are you waiting for?” He whines, tugging at Jason’s hair. “I ordered you to fuck me ages ago and you <em>still</em> aren’t doing it. I should have you beheaded for such blatant disobedience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spoiled little brat,” Jason says, pinching the thin skin over his ribs, grinning when it gets a surprised yelp out of Damian. “Think that just because you’re a prince, I’ll give you whatever you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Damian says, like it’s obvious Jason should be obeying his every command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason chuckles at that and wraps a hand around Damian’s throat to pull him down into a hard kiss, biting his lip hard enough to make him bleed. Damian looks dazed when Jason forces himself to back away, dazed enough that he doesn’t protest or pretend to put up a fight when Jason gets him on his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You want me to fuck you, huh?” Jason says. Damian whimpers as Jason grinds their hips together, pinning his wrists down again. “I’ll fuck you alright, and I’ll carry on fucking you until you’re begging me to stop,” he swears, and then proceeds to do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>